


The End of The Story

by watever_sun



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watever_sun/pseuds/watever_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回王城看看的血鸦遇到了刚杀了女王黑化的金毛……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of The Story

一片漆黑中，他听到一个女人的声音。他几乎不需要多余的思考，一下子就认出这个声音的主人，就像是刻在他基因中的记忆。  
黑暗渐渐褪去，身着甲胄的男人跪在女人跟前。她一身素白却不失高贵的长裙，那是他们一族至高无上的存在。男人伸手接过女人手里的长刀，刀柄和刀鞘上的装饰对于一把杀人的兵器而言显得有一些华丽得过头。清脆的金属摩擦声打破了死寂，他的手指轻轻地拂过同样经过精雕细琢的刀身，忽然从刀柄处一把握住了刀刃，手掌上的伤口除了刺痛还有异样的灼热感。刀身就像具有生命似得吞噬了伤口渗出的每一滴血液，男人举起附着着鲜红血液的长刀，记起了自己曾立下的誓言……  
他抬头望向身前的女人，只是无论多么努力，都无法看清她的容貌。白裙下渗出的血液像一朵鲜红的玫瑰，刺眼地在女人胸前绽放。黑暗再次侵袭，他的意识也随之变得模糊，越来越沉重的身体一点点地陷入了地里。

 

黑暗将他吞噬，但突如其来的一阵疼痛却将他从死亡的恐惧中拉回了现实。他差一点就呼喊出声来，却被自己倒灌进气管的血呛得一阵剧烈的咳嗽。一时间，他甚至无法准确地定位疼痛的来源。  
他横躺在地上，腹部被自己的武器贯穿，千景直挺挺穿过他的身体，插进地面。剧烈的冲撞让他下意识的伸手抓住那节露出的刀刃，试图减轻创口的负担。如果不是因为血族异于常人的自愈能力，这已经是足以致命的伤口了。但这并不意味着他的痛觉和常人有什么区别，尽管只是短短的几秒钟时间却让他感到漫长得可怕。  
而施暴者正用力地扯着他的大腿，隔着布料都几乎嵌进肉的手指，力气大得好像要确保能在他的身上留下印记。直到痛觉渐渐的麻木，他这才意识到对方正在干的好事。坚硬的异物蛮横得撞进他的下体，干燥地摩擦着他的肠壁。他当然知道那该死的异物是什么玩意，但是拜托，即便对方是个行刑队的杂种，他也不相信这家伙居然会对自己做出如此不堪的事来。身体浸透在汗湿和血液当中，光是想到这幅场景，他就不自觉得涌起一股呕吐的冲动。  
这样野蛮的交嫡并不能让任何人得到性上的快感，对方的动作停顿了片刻。他借着这个空隙勉强的试图支起上半身，却被对方一把按了回去。凑到他面前的的金色头盔在闪烁的烛光映衬下散发着怪异的光芒，他听到头盔底下的男人喘息，抑制着疯狂的平静，弥漫着危险的信号。  
“低贱的血族，这就是你们所渴求的女王的血液，尽情享用吧。”  
他这才想起自己身材何处，那些浸透着他的鲜血和令人作呕的肉块是他曾立下却无法履行的誓言，如今却将他本灰黑的羽衣浸染成了暗红。而这个真操弄着自己的杂种是个彻彻底底的疯子。促使这一切发生的可不是什么性欲，而是一个失去理智的狂信徒对于他眼里的异教徒的羞辱，他甚至为此而性奋。

 

他出生于该隐赫斯特的贵族，作为女王的嫡系，他却并不具有那么崇高的信仰，至少不像他大多数的同僚那样，要不然也不会选择别走他乡。成为女王的近身侍卫固然是一种荣耀，但为什么一个不死的女王会需要别人的守护，这简直太愚蠢了。  
年轻的血液里充斥着对冒险和挑战的渴望。比起一辈子呆在那座常年被冰雪覆盖的城堡里守着一个不知道活了几辈子的女人，这种古怪的自我牺牲更他让憧憬。但这并不是说他就能接受对自己族群的侮辱，他为自己身上流淌的血液感到骄傲。所以当一个金毛小子一边喊着“污秽的血族！”，一边不成熟的向他挥舞着细剑的时候，他确实感到了不悦。只是骨子的高傲并不允许他和一个乳臭未干的臭小子生气。轻松地一个侧身就避开了对方毫无威胁性可言的进攻，而这个金毛小子却以一种滑稽的姿势跌倒在自己的跟前，好一会都没站起来。  
出于好奇，或者是怕让人见着以为自己欺负一个孩子，他蹲到男孩身边，顺便就伸手撸了撸跟前的一头金毛。男孩抬起头的时候，满脸通红的紧紧咬着自己的下唇，死命地瞪着自己，一副受到了莫大屈辱的样子。  
就在他担心这小子会不会突然哭出来的时候，只听不远处的一声叫唤，对方已经蹭得一下爬了起来，用袖子摸了摸自己的脸，就跟什么事都没发生过似得笑着跑开了。  
洛格力斯那帮人不知道从哪里捡回来的小子，他看着男孩伸手拽住正要和那个跛脚的老头子道别的男人袖口。他笑得更太阳似得，一脸的憧憬，突然却转头朝自己做了一个鬼脸。  
“你不应该相信一个血族，”他听到洛格力斯最后对老头子这么说道，“他迟早会像那个女人一样背叛你。”  
他知道洛格力斯和女王之间的分歧，尽管他们指责女王和她的拥护者是屈服于血液的邪教徒，然而将这种执着强加于一个未成年的孩子，究竟哪一边更像是邪教徒，想到这里微妙有一些好笑。只是有一点，洛格力斯却说对了，在背叛了血族誓言后，他再次背叛了猎人誓言，而这背叛却也是洛格力斯和他的行刑队一手造成的。

 

施暴者一点点退出他的身体，这并不是因为对方试图变得温柔，蛮横的插入缺乏润滑的甬道，即便是施暴者本身也不会多么好受。而他下体撕裂的伤口被反复的摩擦，烧烫一般的刺痛。他试着调整呼吸去适应这种感觉，然而灼热的性器退到入口处的瞬间，再次毫无预兆的撞了进去，刚好顶在了敏感的腺体上。他整个人都弹了起来，止不住的浑身颤抖，一阵强烈的快感伴随着剧烈的疼痛。  
“自命不凡的贵族？”，他的反应引得施暴者发出一阵诡异的笑声，“你应该看看你现在的样子，被一个行刑队的人操着的样子，即便是这样也能让你高潮吧？正如大师所说的那样，你们就是这样肮脏污秽的种族！”  
头盔底下的喘息声越发急促，疯狂盖过了平静，渐渐占据主导。而他来说，已经分不清腹部和下体的疼痛究竟哪一样更难以忍受，却能清晰的感觉到施暴者的性器在他的体内跳动着。  
经过了开始的一段适应期，也可能是自己的反应激起了施暴者的性致，对方开始有节奏地抽送。每一下冲撞都将他试图自愈的伤口再次撑开，不只是下体，更加致命的是贯穿腹部的刀刃，随着冲撞的节奏一次次切割着他的肠腹。然而腺体的刺激带来的性快感却也和疼痛一样真实。起初他竭尽全力得无视这种被挑起本能，并庆幸疼痛帮助他保持清醒。然而强大的自愈能力也只是延长了他的痛苦，最后却可笑的发现在痛觉渐渐麻痹后，只剩下那一阵阵顺着脊髓而上的快感让他知道自己还没有死透。就连视线也开始变得模糊，他奋力眨了眨眼，耳边传来异样粘稠的喘息声，他却不知道究竟是自己所发出的，还是来自施暴者，甚至无法确认自己的性器是否因此而勃起。  
在这片土地出生长大的男人，突然感到前所未有的寒冷……

 

寒意打断了他的梦境，男人这才发现自己蜷缩在黑灰色的羽衣下，怀里揣着曾象征着荣誉的长刀，靠着背后的祭台不知道什么时候睡着了。洛格力斯和女王的分歧演变成最后的行刑队和该隐赫斯特的正面冲突也已经过去了数十年，在那之后他才意识到自己的肤浅。洛格力斯固然无法杀死他的女王，没有人可以杀死不死的女王。但当行刑队踏平了王城，不死之身也只不过是一种漫长无止境的诅咒。  
手指拂过刀身上华丽过头的装饰浮雕，男人站起身，将长刀佩在腰间。   
多久没有回去过了？男人这么想着朝门外走去。  
哦对了，还有那个曾经笑得像太阳一样的男孩，他叫什么来着？  
阿尔？阿尔弗雷德……他记得洛格力斯是这么叫他的。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 自由心证的HE或BE……


End file.
